


Expecting In The Family

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Alpha, Omega, And Pup [34]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Engaged Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, F/M, M/M, Mentioned Bruce Wayne, Mentioned Clark Kent, Mentioned Selina Kyle, Mpreg, Omega Dick Grayson, mentions of castration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Dick and Jason are expecting yet another bundle of joy to their big family.Bruce is also expecting a new bundle of joy to his family.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Alpha, Omega, And Pup [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302350
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	Expecting In The Family

Ages:

Dick - 34

Jason - 32

Catherine + Mary - 14

John - 9

“Did you know?” Jason demanded, storming into the apartment and causing Dick to jump nearly out of his skin.

“Christ, Jason, you’re going to give me a heart attack,” Dick breathed, placing his hand on his chest as he scowled up at his mate who had begun pacing the living room. Dick frowned. “Jason?”

“Did you know?” the Alpha asked again.

“Know what?”

“That Selena’s pregnant.”

Dick blinked then frowned. “Selena…”

“Kyle?” Jason replied, as though it should have been obvious. “You know, Catwoman? Bruce’s fiance as of eight months, apparently.”

Dick blinked. “Bruce is engaged?”

Jason slapped himself in the face. “ _That’s_ what you’re picking up on?” he demanded. “Not the fact that Mr. ‘I-have-never-been-fit-to-be-a-parent’ is now expecting his second biological child?”

“Wait, the kid’s Bruce’s?”

“What made you think it wasn’t!?”

“Why the hell are you screaming?” John grumbled as he came out of the hall dressed in his pajamas, scowling at Jason who just scowled right back.

“Hey Mister, watch your language, there are pups in your dad’s belly.”

“Um, ew,” was John’s reply as he shuffled past them to the kitchen.

Dick watched their current youngest go by with a slight smile before turning back to look at Jason as he said,

“How do you know, did he tell you?”

“Nope, he doesn’t even know,” Jason replied, beaming.

Dick frowned. “Then...how do _you_?”

“Damian found the pregnancy test,” Jason replied. “Don’t ask why he was digging around in Selena’s shit-”

“Watch your language, Papa,” John drawled from the kitchen. “There are pups in dad’s belly.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “Whatever,” he muttered, though there was no denying the slight uptick of a smile in his lips before he turned his focus back to his conversation with Dick. “Anyway, I guess Damian found out and talked to Sleena about it and then told Tim and Tim told me.”

“You and Tim are on speaking terms?”

“Relatively.”

Dick hummed before frowning again. “Wait, Bruce is like...fifty-three now, isn’t he?”

“Yeah.”

“How…” Dick frowned harder. “How old is Selena?”

“Do you really want to know the age gap or would you prefer to remain oblivious?”

Dick thought for a moment. “How...old is Selena?” he finally asked.

“God, Dick,” Jason said, tone hard but eyes sparkling as he placed a hand on his chest and declared, “Don’t you know it’s rude to ask a woman her age?”

“You prompted me into it!” Dick declared, throwing up his hands.

“Yeah, I know,” Jason grinned, bounding over to plop on the couch, pressing a quick kiss to Dick’s cheek before saying, “Selena’s forty-seven.”

“And how exactly do you know this?” Dick asked. “And that’s not really a big age difference, Jay.”

“We hang,” Jason replied, as though that was a perfectly normal thing to do.

“You ‘hang’,” Dick repeated, amusement making his lips tick up in a small smile. “Sure.”

“We do,” Jason insisted. “I gotta have friends out side of you.”

“I’m not saying you can’t,” Dick soothed. “So when is Bruce gonna be a new parent again?”

“God, poor Selena,” Jason murmured. “And not for another seven months or so, at least.”

“So when’s she going to tell him?”

“I think she’s just waiting,” Jason replied. “She’s been taking a break from Catwoman because of it and I think she’s just going to wait until she starts showing to kind of tease him into it.”

Dick raised an eyebrow. “Tease him how?” he asked tentatively.

Jason snorted. “I’m pretty sure she’s going to ask him if he thinks she’s gained weight, watch him do his ‘do I be honest or lie politely thing’, you know how he is.”

“Yeah.”

“And then she’ll go from there.”

“Poor Bruce.”

“Poor _baby_ ,” Jason corrected. “What a nightmare that child is being born into.”

“Then they’ll share my pain at last,” John drawled as he came back out of the kitchen. “This entire family is a mess!”

“You’re related to Batman and soon Superman, how is your family a mess?” Dick asked teasingly.

John merely shot him an unimpressed look before vanishing out of the room once more. Dick chuckled fondly, shaking his head.

“He’s not wrong,” Jason remarked after a moment. “Our family _is_ a mess.”

“Speaking of messes,” Dick said suddenly. “I have my first ultrasound tomorrow to find out how many kids I’m expecting.”

“Please be one,” Jason whispered, bringing his hand down to cup his crotch. “Please, if there is any god out there, let us only be having _one_!”

“For the sake of your balls, you’d better hope it’s only one,” Dick said, smiling as he leaned over to press a quick kiss to Jason’s cheek.

“Oh believe me,” Jason said. “I am going to be praying every single second until you come back.”

Dick laughed.


End file.
